Field of Invention
This device relates to electrical plug connectors and protective devices and specifically to those devices for the temporary storage and protection of electrical plugs such as are found on trailers.
State laws require that trailers have working turn signal lights and brake and running lights for safety while on the road. This requires an electrical harness and plug adaptor to carry the current from the towing vehicle to the trailer. The harness and plug connector are disconnected when the trailer is detached from the vehicle.
For the most part, these connector plugs and leaders are wrapped around the trailer tongue, or allowed to drop down to earth where moisture, water, and dirt act to corrode and oxidize the electrical components, such as copper, of the plug connector. The present device offers storage and protection for the trailer connector at those times the trailer is not in use.
The present invention provides a construction and a method for conveniently affixing the loose plug connector into a housing, which protects it from rain, snow and blowing dirt. By using this device, the plug life is increased and also protected from accidental damage, as by the trailer tongue dropping down onto the plug.
The present device accomplishes the temporary storage and safe-keeping of electrical plug connectors in an efficient and streamlined manner, without requiring special sheathing on the electrical leader and without requiring the user to employ a special plug configured to the shape and function of the plug protective device.